hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Paulette (2026)
Hurricane Paulette was a very intense late season hurricane, and the strongest hurricane of the 2026 Atlantic Hurricane Season. It originated from an area of low pressure in the Caribbean sea in late October. After it moved over the Yucatan, it rapidly intensified in the Gulf of Mexico and struck just east of Louisiana near peak intensity, causing severe damages in surrounding states. Paulette caused huge storm surge across Alabama, Mississippi, Louisiana, and Florida. Paulette dissipated over the USA. Paulette was also the third most intense November Atlantic hurricane on record. Meteorological History Formation In late October, a large area of clouds consolidated in late October, in the Caribbean sea. It moved in a slow northwest motion, in response to an approaching trough. It moved over Honduras and generated large rainfall there, killing 10. As it moved towards the Bay of Honduras, the NHC noted definable features become noticeable on the system, and noted it for potential tropical development. On October 31, the system stalled just offshore Honduras, generating torrential rain over some areas, killing 3 more people. It eventually emerged into the Bay on November 2. Two recon flights occurred that day. The first flight entered the system, but failed to find a closed circulation. The second system found an elongated, but well-organized and closed circulation. Advisories on Tropical Depression Seventeen were declared late November 2. Upon declaration, Seventeen was moving north, further into the Bay of Honduras. Early the next morning, Seventeen intensified into Tropical Storm Paulette, but was initially not declared until that afternoon. Paulette moved at a slow rate through the Bay. Future forecasts were uncertain as to the path of the storm, and models took it every which way. Paulette eventually curved west, and the NHC put watches and warnings across the Yucatan. Paulette was still 40 mph at the time, but shortly before landfall, Paulette unexpectedly intensified to 60 mph, and struck near Belize City, Belize at that intensity on November 4. Paulette retained intensity over the Yucatan, despite the NHC forecast it to dissipate. And on November 5, Paulette emerged into the Bay of Campeche. Intensification As Paulette entered the Bay of Campeche, the circulation, now exposed due to land exposure, quickly was covered up by clouds as it began to circulate intensively. The NHC initially expected Paulette to strike the coast of Mexico as a category 2 storm. But a low kept Paulette from advancing east. Paulette curved north instead, and developed an eye under the clouds. A recon jet flew in late on November 5 and confirmed Paulette had intensified into a hurricane. Paulette was now situated in a conductive environment, and began to rapidly intensify. Paulette's eye became clouded as it intensified. Paulette exploded in strength, and developed strong banding. A recon jet flew into Paulette on the morning hours of November 6, and it found winds of 115-120 mph. Paulette was upgraded to a major hurricane that day, as the storm's eye began to clear out again. The NHC began to notice Paulette's route, and urged those living on the Louisiana-Florida coastline to prepare to evacuate ahead of the storm. Paulette intensified throughout the day and became a category 4 hurricane. Paulette developed a large storm system off of it's northern section, dropping copius amounts of rainfall over the Midwest and some of the northwest, including Tennessee, Michigan, Ohio, Kentucky, and Virginia. On November 6, Paulette attained peak intensity, with winds of 150 mph. However, as Paulette approached landfall, it began to undergo an eyewall replacement cycle. Landfall and Dissipation Paulette's eye became clouded as it moved northeast, and the NHC told those on the Gulf coast to evacuate, and those who could not to take shelter. Eventually, during the late hours of November 6, Hurricane Paulette made landfall in Harrison, Mississippi, with winds of 130 mph. Paulette began to quickly weaken as it carved through the area. It weakened to a category 3 storm instantly after landfall, but retained the intensity for 6 hours. Paulette began to rapidly weaken after this, however. Eventually, Paulette weakened to category 1 intensity over Tennessee. On November 9, Paulette transitioned into an extratropical cyclone and moved off the east coast, dumping a mix of rain and snow across the Midwest. Impacts Honduras and Mexico The predecessor to Paulette dropped torrential rains over Honduras, causing severe mudslides. 8 People were killed trying to cross a mudslide. A man died when a tree fell on his house. 6 More people died in sinkhole-related incidents. Other than this, impacts were relatively low. In Mexico, Paulette caused moderate damage in Belize as a strong tropical storm. 2 People died when the roof of a restaurant collapsed, and some damage was sustained in low-lying areas from mudslides. The Campeche coast suffered moderate damages, when trees fell over some buildings. United States The gulf coast between Louisiana and the Panhandle dealt with 10-15 foot storm surge, with 20 foot surge in some areas, along with torrential rainfall and 110 mph sustained winds in most areas. 30 people died when a tour bus was submerged. The midwest United States took a hit from the storm system Paulette generated, dropping 2-5 feet of water on average across the entire area, causing significant road flooding and ground saturation, which caused a house to sink into the ground, killing 1 person. The northeast were impacted with mixed rain and snow, from the extratropical cyclone. Unusually early snow resulted in a historic car crash chain reaction in New York, where 17 people died. Some snow in Maine killed a person when he slipped while cleaning his roof, while another person sustained some injuries. Canada Nova Scotia and Newfoundland experience gales to 70 mph and mixed precipitation as extratropical Paulette raced to the south. 2 people died in a car crash in Nova Scotia, and one person was killed in Newfoundland when they were swamped off a pier by the high surf. Otherwise, damage was fairly low. Retirement During the annual WMO convention, the name Paulette was officially retired, and it will not be used for another Atlantic hurricane. The name will be replaced with Priscilla for the 2032 Atlantic Hurricane Season. See Also * Hurricane Opal * 2026 Atlantic Hurricane Season * Hurricanes in Mississippi Category:VileMaster Category:Category 4 hurricanes Category:Major Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes in the USA Category:Retired storms Category:Late season hurricanes Category:Strong Storms Category:November Storms Category:Costly storms Category:Deadly storms